Fallout 3 Drabbles
by ThePineapplePrincess
Summary: Just short fics that come about through random ideas. Mostly FLW/Charon centered. More will be added! Rated M for possible M related drabbles. I dont own Fallout or any of its characters.
1. The Pill

"Rad-X," He breaths. Kate shakes her head and fumbles around, searching for the pill bottle. Its become almost ritual. When Charon feels an inclination of radiation, she has to take one. Its a non-negotiable thing. Especially since their last trip inside the Metro left her with a bad case of radiation sickness. Charon had never looked so upset. "Do you want to look like this?" He had growled, gesturing to himself. Kate hadn't given an answer. She had never minded Charon's appearance, or that of any other ghouls. But to Charon, her becoming one of them was the worst possible thing that could happen. She had asked him once, and only once if she could become a ghoul. It wasn't that the idea of being one particularly appealed to Kate. They certainty had it harder than anyone else out in the wastes. Plus, the way Charon had described the discomforts of the process. There was also the fact that he had once said, "Ghoul women have it much harder." Kate had never inquired as to why. In a way, she felt that she didn't have to. At her question, Charon had seemed to almost seethe with anger. Kate knew he had held himself back, but he responded by snarling, "Don't you ever say that again." He hadn't asked what it was, but to Kate her main motive was living longer. Charon was certain to outlive her, maybe by a hundred years. For some reason the thought of a hundred more years without him bothered her. It wasn't that Kate worried Charon would go on to find something, or someone better. In fact, she hoped that he would live many long and happy days after her death. It just bothered her. She wanted to be with him, and being a ghoul would prolong that amount of time. Kate pops the small duel colored pill, reminding herself that he just wants to keep her safe. It isn't that Charon wouldn't love her if she were a ghoul, its that he wants to protect her. To Charon, he is just doing his job.


	2. Housework

Kate likes Nuka Cola, The Andrews Sisters, and surprisingly, kissing Charon.

Its been two weeks since they were honest with each other. Two weeks of finally feeling like he doesn't have to bear the weight of his secret. Charon feels pretty damn good. He can't explain how amazing it feels to hear her say, "I love you Chare," as she drifts off to sleep in his arms. Or when she nervously whispers it after they have fought through a pack of raiders. Its like she has to tell him as quickly as she can, because she could have lost him.

Charon adores it. He's never had a single soul care about him. To most he was worthless, especially since he was a ghoul. As if being a ghoul wasn't bad enough, Charon was also a slave. Kate had always seemed to look at him more positively. Charon had first chocked her affections up to loneliness or naivety, but it was clear now that neither were the case. For some reason, she just loved him.

The more Charon thought about it, he could make some sense out of it. Charon was one of Kate's first friends in the wastes, someone she said she could always trust. Kate had been the only person Charon had ever been able to trust. They were both quiet, but loud around each other. Kate knew how to make Charon laugh, and he tried his best to reciprocate. He was the ultimate tactician and marksman, but Kate could almost match him in some situations. But Charon enjoyed that, he liked teaching her and helping her improve.

Despite all of these thing he still had a hard time believing. Especially as he watched her, sorting through _their_ clothes. Kate hated doing housework, but knew when it was a necessity. She had told Charon that today would be the right time to "purge _their_ house." Everything was always theirs. Even though she loathed the work, and honestly Charon did too, they tried to make it fun. Kate put on the few records she had bought off of Three-Dog and Moira to drowned out the work. They even drank a little.

Kate had piled all of the laundry on their new bigger and better two-person bed and got to work. "We should really get you some more clothes." She says as she hangs up one of Charon's shirts. Of course before he had become her companion Charon had only one outfit. She had been the one to take him to Moira's and had him pick out some other options.

"You bought me two shirts already." He says as he sat on the bed and folded one of the few towels they had.

Kate rolled her eyes, "You need more than three shirts Charon."

Charon smiles and nods towards her, "Not if you would stop wearing them." Kate shot him a grumpy look, but she was smiling. She knew he didn't mean it. How could he be mad when the woman he adored was parading around their room in nothing but his huge black shirt, her panties, and a pair of long socks.

His pants felt tight as he watched the way the shirt just barely covered her ass. He had only seen her in her underwear, but Charon wasn't complaining. Kate had every right to her body, including if and when she wanted to share it with him. Despite that her innocent teasing drove him mad.

"Face it, you need more clothes. You're going to have to let me take care of you now." Her words are a little slurred due to the rum and Nuka Cola she has been sipping for the last hour. Charon has been drinking, but not heavily.

He smirked, "I let you take care of me."

It was a lie.

"Bullshit," Kate remarks, "you're always talking about how you are supposed to take care of me."

"I am." Charon retorts confidently, "I want to take care of you."

Its not the contract, Charon has his own emotional reasons to blame. He has to make sure she is safe, fed, and happy at all times. Which Kate makes difficult by running out in front of him during combat, forgetting to eat, and getting upset. The last one is completely understandable though. Charon knows she misses her father deeply. So he gets right back in front of her and takes the bullets, he feeds her when she's on the brink of passing out, and he holds her when she cant fight back the tears anymore.

Kate rolls her eyes and hangs up her clean vault suit. Charon swears she looks at it a bit longer than necessary. For some reason this makes him blurt out, "When we find your dad, what do you think he will say?"

Kate turns back to him, a bit confused. "He'll probably be mad I left the vault. Maybe he'll yell, but he was never really the yelling type."

Charon shakes his head, "No, no I mean…about us." Her eyes get wide, she understands now.

"Oh," She says simply.

A few minutes go by, then Kate just shrugs her shoulders. "It doesn't really matter. I still love you. My father has never been a judgmental person, not that there were any ghouls in the vault to judge…,but I honestly don't care. I mean, I hope he likes you. But if he doesn't it wont be your fault." She's forcing herself to think through the booze, Charon can see it in her eyes. As annoying as it is to care, he wants her father to like him. Hell, he wants her father to love him. Some stupid part of him wants to be accepted by this mysterious man he has never met, based solely on the grounds that he is important to her.

Charon takes a deep breath, "Hopefully…everything will go well." Its his way of saying he hopes her father wont be completely disgusted that is daughter wants to have this _thing_ by her side. Kate moves over towards the bed and sits beside him."You know I'm not embarrassed of you, right?" It's a bit off topic, but Charon feels like its something she has worried about.

He smiles, "In a way…I don't see how you can't be." Kate frowns and Charon kisses the side of her mouth hoping to bring her smile back. She hates when he talks like that.

"I'm joking smoothskin. Go on."He keeps his forehead pressed against hers, their lips inches from each other.

She sighs, "I don't want you to think I'm embarrassed to say that I love you. I don't care what you look like or that you're a ghoul. If someone has a problem with it then they will just have to accept it or leave me alone."

Charon smiles and meets her eyes. "I know s-" she cuts him off.

"You're such a good person Chare and I just…I don't deserve someone that treats me as well as you do. I feel really lucky. I hope that you always want to be with me. I always want to be with you." The alcohol is setting in again. Kate's words are tumbling out, as if shes been struggling to hold all of these things inside.

Charon kisses her, completely and softly this time. When their lips part, he whispers, "You have no idea about how much you mean to me." Kate blushes and tries to turn away out of embarrassment, but he holds her there. Charon pushes his lips back against her's, and she does the same. Before he knows it, she is underneath him. Both of them tangled in each others arms. Kate is giggling as Charon kisses all over her face and down her neck.

"You're perfect," He whispers,"You're so beautiful."

He doesn't know how to put into words what she is to him. Similarly, he cant begin to describe how much he aches to touch her.

"You're distracting me from my chores." Kate giggles. She says it, but he can tell she doesn't mean it. Charon smirks and nips lightly at her earlobe, "Fuck chores," he growls. Charon wants her desperately. He knows it not the right time, plus shes a little drunk. But none of that helps with the bulge growing in his pants. If Charon doesn't stop, something bad will happen.

He raises himself up and goes to get off of her, but she stops him. "Where are you going?" Kate asks, disappointed. Charon smiles, " We have chores to do." Even though it's a contradiction of what he just said.

Kate smirks and her eyes point to his erection, "It doesn't look like you want to do chores."

Charon swallows hard, wishing it had been better hidden. "Now is not the appropriate time." He says, attempting to stay strong. Kate pouts and reaches her arms out, "Come back Chare." She looks so sweet laying there. Her long dark hair forming a halo around her face. Kate's shirt is barely covering her stomach, her underwear resting just below her hipbones. Charon tries not to let his eyes linger on the way the underwear curves between her thighs. With every ounce of willpower he has left Charon reaches down a kisses her forehead, but Kate has her own ideas. She winds her arms around Charon's neck and attempts to pull him back down on top of her. But Charon is all muscle, and he doesn't move one of them. Kate just ends up flopping back on the bed. Charon cant help but burst into laugher. He gives her what she wants though, leaning down on top of her again. "You have to be good." He whispers as he kisses along her jaw.

With a devious smile she whispers, "I'm the Savior of the Wastes, I'm always good."

* * *

Authors Note: Thank you for reading! :)


	3. Sleeping Arrangements

He knows he should, but Charon can not sleep. Laying awake his body won't rest. How is it supposed to? They are sharing a bed again tonight. Usually he can convince her to take it all to herself, but that had not been the case this time. The Vault girl had insisted upon Charon sleeping in the bed. "I'll sleep on the floor," She had said, "you take the bed." The words haunt him throughout the night. Charon closes his eyes and winces. He couldn't allow her to do that. She must be comfortable and happy at all times. Which means Charon must do her bidding and sleep in the bed with her.

Although it should feel like a treat, to Charon it feels more like a cruel joke. Of course he wants to sleep next to her, the Vaultie's soft warmth pressed against him, but its not right. Charon sleeps next to her because she is kind, and because he doesn't want to start an argument. But its difficult. They've only shared a bed once before, and it hadn't gone well the first time. The Vaultie has a tendency to cuddle up to anything within reach, meaning Charon. He had managed to sleep that night, but was awoken to her arms and legs curled around him. Kate had apologized, but it was safe to say the encounter had made things awkward for a few days. Especially because Charon hadn't wanted an apology. He had wanted that moment to continue on for forever. When he had woken up to feel her breathing against his neck he had savored it, even though he knew it was wrong. Charon clenches and unclenches his fists, willing the thoughts away. She's too young. Even if she knew, she wouldn't feel the same.

Charon isn't sure what time it is, but he knows its late. She hasn't touched him so far, but her tossing and turning makes Charon nervous. One moment all he can see is her dark brown hair, the next her pale face. He dares to look at her. The girls breathing is shallow, and her mouth hangs open when she sleeps. She flips over to face him once again, her fists clenched. Charon wonders if she's just dreaming or having a nightmare.

Out of no where she reaches out, her fingers lightly brushing Charon's chest. His whole body freezes. Its almost as if she is reaching for a hug. He considers pushing her away, but that might wake her up. No, he can't risk that. Instead he looks at her. She looks so soft, her skin still touching his shirt. Except now the Vaultie has her small fingers wrapped around the cloth of Charon's shirt. She keeps getting closer. The girl grunts in her sleep and her arms flail again, grasping for Charon. He reluctantly dodges the attempts. She shouldn't touch him; her smooth skin isn't meant to feel the rough patches that are left on him.

Although he denies himself her touch, he leans closer to her. Its stupid, but he's been known to be just that around her. Charon's voice is barely a whisper, "I wish I could hold you." Maybe he imagines it, but the vault girl smiles.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Fight

It was 2 am and neither of them could sleep. Not that it was exactly their fault, the commotion from the neighboring room was. Charon didn't see how anything that wasn't sex could warrant so much noise. Yet, the newly wedded Angela and Diego found some reason to keep the whole boat up at this hour.

Charon rolled over, pulling Kate closer to him. If they couldn't sleep maybe they could find other ways to pass the time. He dipped his face into her neck, kissing along the way. Charon knew they had to be careful here. Rivet City tolerated their relationship with denial. Any signs of affection had to be in private. He took her hips in his big scarred hands, pushing her even closer. It wasn't until his lips made their way to her cheek that he noticed she was crying.

"That bothering you?" He asked, referring to the two angry voices echoing through the walls.

Kate shook her head softly and wiped her eyes.

"They just got married two weeks ago." She sniffed.

Charon leaned back and listened hard for a good minute, trying to decipher what the argument was over.

"Sounds like its about the church." He whispered and Kate shook her head.

"I don't...I don't want that to ever be us." She said, strain in her voice.

Charon couldn't help but smile, "We're going to fight."

Something fell to the floor with a loud crash.

"I know that." Kate whispered, "I just...not like that."

She took a deep breath and turned to face him. "If you're ever unhappy with me, you can always leave."

"Smoothskin-" He started.

"I know i'm not perfect...and fighting is healthy in moderation. I-I just don't want us to ever be in a loveless relationship."

Charon wanted to tell her that wasn't possible, not with her. She had given him so much. There wasn't another person alive or dead that he would have traded for her. Instead, he took her face in his palms and kissed her hard.


	5. Trim

"Relax Charon, its just a trim." Kate sighs as she sits down in front of the white haired ghoul. Snowflake had promised to give her a trim today. Of course she hadn't told Charon about it, he's so touchy about things like this. She decided it would be better to spring it on him than have him talk her out of it. For the past few months her hair had gotten ridiculously long. It had been long when she left the Vault almost a year ago, but it was getting absurd. Kate could feel her long brown locks fall just above her tailbone.

"I don't buy it." Charon pouted with arms crossed. Kate rolled her eyes. All the times he had called her kid, _he_ was being the child. She figured it was the whole ghoul thing of not having and not being able to grow back hair. Charon adored her long hair. He would stroke it, pull it, even braid it once she had taught him how.

When she had first considered chopping her hair off he had completely freaked out. Kate had seen a picture in an old magazine she picked up scavenging of a woman with a curled bob. Ever since leaving the Vault she had struggled to keep the hair out of her way, usually keeping it up in a ponytail or bun. When she saw this woman she wondered if maybe what she needed wasn't a hairstyle, but a change. She had simply told Charon in passing that she was thinking of going shorter, totally unaware of the effect it would have on him. "But I don't want you to cut it." He had begged at the time. Something about the sad look in his eyes and his pleading had convinced her to put the magazine photo and the thought out of her mind.

"My hairs gotten too long. Some of it has to be cut off." Kate turns and gives Snowflake a small smile to apologize for the death glare Charon is giving him. She had informed Snowflake earlier that he wouldn't take it well.

"He's not gonna do anything...right?" Snowflake asked apprehensively.

Charon just stared at him with dark eyes.

"Eh...it will be okay." Kate said with an uncertain smile, "But we should probably make this quick."

Snowflake shook his head and got to work. Kate knew he didn't get many customers. Honestly, she was probably his only customer. That was exactly why she let him cut her hair. Snowflake was a junkie, but he was also a nice guy. Kate felt bad that his talents were wasted in Underworld.

As Snowflake trimmed, she watched Charon leaned up against the wall, sulking. Kate just smiled at him. He was kind of cute when he was pissed off.

The cut didn't take long, and before she knew it Snowflake was done. He held a cracked mirror up for her to see. Kate noticed only a slight change in length, although she was sure Charon would bitch. It looked nice and felt lighter. She thanked the ghoul and left him some caps, even though her haircuts were free.

"Come back soon!" Snowflake said as they made their way out.

"We won't" Charon grumbled.

* * *

AN: Sorry if the ending is weird! I wasn't sure what to do.


End file.
